


Canned From Wine

by Arisingpremise



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), No Smut, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisingpremise/pseuds/Arisingpremise
Summary: A walk down the beach has led to a curious discovery...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Canned From Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my writing has gone a little bit better :)

The summertime sure was the most chaotic time of the year for the residents in the valley. The blazing heat that grabbed everyone by the throat certainly didn’t stop them from buzzing on about during the hot evening. Up and down the road, you’d see your typical hemulens, fillyjonks, and snorks carrying their lists and armful of supplies to take home to plan their own little events for Midsummer. Little creatures of the neighboring forest could be seen dragging firewood and other bits and bobs lying around to give their nests a bit of pizazz.

It was no surprise that it didn’t bother Moomin one bit though. With the majority of the citizens going on about in other places, most notably where the good pieces of firewood are at, leaves him and Snufkin to explore the valley unquestioned. Not that he didn’t mind when someone would ask what the two of them were doing in such an odd place. No, more like he didn’t appreciate the sudden shift in mood afterward. The feeling of spiked eureka after finding a possibly untouched area dissipating from a nosy woodie was not one either of the two enjoyed. 

Currently, the two were walking along the shoreline of the beach. It seemed like the snufkin was more than comfortable to be able to take off his boots in front of Moomin today. It wasn’t every year he’d see a pair of feet so similar to Too-Ticky’s yet so undeniably Snufkin. They were two walking collages of russet and umber that would get specks of sand get stuck on the short fur every now and again. Moomin could have honestly mistaken them for boots if it were to be a later hour. 

Really, Moomin felt like the only moomin who was given such vulnerability and trust in one package that it was perhaps wrong of him to be the one Snufkin gave it too. It didn’t help the tiny crush that seemed to take him hostage on his behavior lately. Whether that be tripping over words or staring a tad too long at the seeming oblivious fellow. Nevertheless, this was a time to enjoy rather than wallow in his feelings.

The heat has died down now that it’s getting close to the night.

They both had settled down near an opening of a cave that had a shallow pool of seawater going in. Snufkin, boots now back on, was setting up his fishing line for an apparently late dinner catch. Likewise, Moomin had taken upon himself to get a small fire going in preparation. A state of tranquility roamed above their heads now. Only ones who lose themselves in ignorance were not able to see it at all. Or at least that’s what the moomintroll liked to think. It’s not like he had no idea how to start up a simple jive when the background noise went dead.

“Hey Moomintroll,” oh thank the booble for Snufkin’s timing.

“Yeah?”

Snufkin wasn’t by his fishing pole anymore. He was about mumrik knee-deep in the sea trudging towards something floating about.

“You think you can help me pull that floating box in?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WHERE GOING IN THE SEA?” Moomin quickly went in the water to help and prevent in losing a snufkin to the sporadic sea’s hypothetical doings.

-_-_-_-_

The mysterious sea barrel wasn’t really any trouble carrying back home. Well no, Moomin just held in his agony to make sure Snufkin knew he was a very capable love interest. His arms were aching by the time they came into his room. 

A very uncomfortable plop on the ground and Moomin went down with it. He leaned on against it and hugged it to just make sure it won’t make any more sounds. Snufkin, hatless (oh Tove), fiddled with the spout that connected to the barrel. The spout had some rust here and there but it seemed to still be in working order still. Yet, when either of them twisted the knob it wouldn’t spit out anything. They soon became defeated and placed the barrel on its side on top of Moomin’s small desk. Soon they both agreed on just looking at it from Moomin’s bed.

“We probably be better off just hacking through it with papa’s axe.”

Snufkin playfully hit Moomin’s stomach, “and what? Break whatever’s in it?”

“There’s nothing to break through,” Moomin looked at Snufkin,” believe me, I’m the one who was carrying it.”

“But who would put a liquid in a barrel and throw it in the sea?” Now Snufkin was the one looking at Moomin with a miffed expression. “Could very well be a potential biohazard.”

“Yeah well-- wait, you smell that?” Moomin looked at the barrel more closely. There was something dripping out of the container, indeed a liquid. The smell penetrated throughout the room was like the grapes that grew in Moominmama’s garden. Only now it was more pronounced and accompanied by a smoky pear with a touch of vanilla. Truly an unpleasant yet intriguing smell. They both got up to investigate the new discovery. Snufkin, the ever so brave, put out his paw to catch a few droplets and sipped at the caught liquid. His face scrunched like a squished sponge before coughing.

“Definitely alcohol.”

“Snufkin that could have been poison!” said Moomin before doing the same as he did. Yes, it indeed was alcohol but he didn’t cough it out. Wouldn’t want Snufkin to think he didn’t like the horrible taste of the barrel beverage.

Snufkin seemed to ponder about something before looking back at Moomin with a look of sly delight.

“Well we shouldn’t put it to waste now would we?”

-_-_-_-_

Wow!

Everything feels soooo weird. But in a good way…

Yeah! exactly!

Oh, his head feels like a bucket of soapy water. And his paws feel so light and pillow-like.

Well, maybe pillows probably aren’t as heavy as his paws were.

Oh hey, Snufkin’s head is next to his face babbling about on his rant about the fishing season. His face. Near his face. He’s such a lucky moomin to be experiencing this right now. Well, with all the luck he has right now, it wouldn’t hurt to stretch his use now. Moomin got a hold on Snufkin’s shoulders and did his best to concentrate on his face qualities. Snufkin rants go into more of a laughing mess right now. 

His eyes in the lamplight looked like pools of honey. They had a glistening look that Moomin couldn’t get enough of. If he looked closer in Snufkin’s apricot skin, he could barely make out tiny freckles spread around his cheeks. Snufkin’s hair was a heaven send with all of the different shades of brown, maybe just ginger. Everything was put together so nicely and a shudder of excitement went through his body.

Snufkin looks really good now.

Moomin accidentally pushes too hard and Snufkin lands on the bed. Snufkin is still laughing from whatever made him in such a gleeful mood. His face is flushed and he’s looking at Moomin with such bliss it makes him a little braver with whatever he was planning on doing a second ago. He leans into Snufkin and presses his nose on Snufkin’s.

Oh, this feels pretty good.

Snufkin goes quiet. Then he puts his paws on Moomin. They sort of wrap around his neck in an iffy matter. He begins to paw at Moomin’s nose to make it go up a little. Well, anything for Snufkin.

Huh, this feels even better. This was definitely the mumrik kiss.  
Everything gets a little stiff and hot. Snufkin has wrapped his legs around Moomin’s waist a little tighter, he can feel him move and arched into Moomin in little moments. Its all too good, and Moomin lets his paw trail inside Snufkin coat and another tangled up in Snufkin’s hair. Little mews breathe into his mouth. It’s was all so intoxicating.

Then morning came.


End file.
